


E-mails

by orphan_account



Series: Avengering About [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: E-mail, F/M, Fluff, poor babies never see each other in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor e-mails Jane after the Battle of Manhattan.</p><p>This also happens in my story "After the Battle", so technically it's a part of that, but can definitely be read separately!</p>
            </blockquote>





	E-mails

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I first posted on ff.net but moved over here ~  
> Have fun!

My dearest Lady Jane,

I am very pleased to be conscious that the Son of Coul took care about your whereabout and that my friends from SHIELD are watching over you.

Nothing would enlighten me as much as to return to you and to keep my promise.

Unfortunately, I must say the recent happenings in your City of Manhattan prevent me from doing so.

My brother, Loki, stole the Tesseract and brought war to the innocent city, wanting to enslave humanity.

My father had to use black magic to send me here and bring back Loki and the Tesseract to the safety of Asgard, for the Bifrost has not yet healed fully. Alas! but it is my duty to ensure the safety of Midgard. Therefor I must return to Agard immediately.

When the Bifrost has healed, I will return at once to you, my love.

I am delighted friend Fury allowed me to use this magic spell that goes by the name "internet" to be able to let you know about my motivations.

I hope you can forgive me for not returning and that you would still wait for me.

With all of my love for you, Thor.

 

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Dear Thor,

I have to make it short, as I am in a hurry.

Of course I heard about the Manhattan-Battle! The SHIELD-babyagents are talking about nothing else, all the world is aware of what you and the Avengers did! You are all heroes (Not that I had any doubts in your case).

I will wait for you, as long as the Bifrost needs to heal. 

To say I am glad you have to leave would be a downright lie!

I want you to return as soon as possible, but without threatening any world's safety. This always has to be your priority.

Lots of love, Jane.

P.S.: SHIELD-agents say Erik was involved. We don't know anything for real, so what exactly happened?!

P.P.S.: Internet is not a spell, you know? It's science!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that!  
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
